namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Namiden
After the events of Titan Dori versus Titan Rhyden, the single continent known as The Land was separated into 7 continents. One of those continents became known as '''Namiden. '''Namiden was discovered in 350 AG by explorers from The Kingdom. People from Namiden are Namese. Culture Civilization Namiden is not as sophisticated as other continents. It's civilians consist of mostly lower and middle class. There are various small villages and several large farm lands for producing crops, and farming animals. The villages are linked together by dirt roads, and the main transportation of Namese people are horses and wooden carriages. The lower class people tend to live in smaller, wooden houses made from chopped up tree trunks, while the middle class houses have a stone foundation, glass windows, wood paneling for walls and finished roofs. Produce Namiden is a lush environment for many different types of fruits and vegetables. The three most common fruits on Namiden are PeachApples, OrangeGrapes, and BlueberryBananas. The three most common vegetables on Namiden are CarrotCorn, PotatoeCarrots, and GreenbeanBroccoli. Wildlife Namiden is home to many types of creatures. The three most common type of creatures on Namiden re Ostrich Bears, Camel Elk, and WartHedgehogs. Lions live in the jungle regions, and horses are also bred for transportation. Transportation Namese citizens use a very traditional way of transporting people and goods. Cheetah Horses and wooden carts are used to ship both people and good between villages via dirt roads. When trading with other continents, mid sized boats suffice. Formal Wear Namese citizens have a unique way of dressing. Regardless of class, the commonalities of their clothing are capes, belts, and boots. Most clothing is made from animal hides, meaning leather and fur, since cotton is not a commonality for Namiden. Lower class males often wear large fur capes, leather vests or shirts, large fur belts, leather pants and leather boots. Children often wear long shirt like tunics, fastened by a belt, and will have a mid-back length cape. Lower class women often dress in a low-cut dress that loosely hugs their bodies, with bell bottom sleeves, a cut skirt to show part of their thigh, and a mid-back sized cape. Large belts often fasten their waists, hugging their dress close to their bodies for a more hour-glass look. Middle class men wear large finished capes, and trimmed leather coats, leather jeans and boots. Middle class women wear more frilly leather dresses with much more detailed designs, still with a low cut chest for cleavage, and a tight waist from a large belt, but their skirts reach down to their ankles. Their boots have a raised high heel on them. They also wear thin gloves. Trade The Namese trade with ever other island. Products that they provide others in addition to produce include Corn Husks, Coal, Flint, Ivory from WartHedgehog Tusks and Camel Elk Antlers, Fur, Leather, Saddles, Wood, Herbs, and various vegetation. Like other continents, trade is done by boat. Jobs There are various jobs for Namese people. The majority of Namese workers are Farmers, Hunters, Herdsmen, Carpenters, and Leathersmiths. Foods Namese people are mostly finger food people, not eating largely prepared and cooked meals. While the produce remains constant between both lower and middle class people, the way of preparation is different for meals. Lower class Namese people will eat whole or cut up apples, peeled oranges, carrots and bananas. Boiled corn, cooked venison, or pork in combination with broccoli is also common. The middle class will prepare fruits in salads, corn will be served with butter (shipped from another continent), carrots will be made into stews, and shipped cheese can be combined with broccoli to make casserole. Geography Namiden is a land with several types of land. While mountains and lakes are scarce, there are ponds, and small creeks that carry water. There is a lot of flat land that villages and farm land use, but the majority of land on Namiden is jungle, forest, and grassy plains. While most villages prefer grassy plains near water, some can be found near the edges of jungles or forests. Capital The capital of Namiden is Pyra City, the only village large enough to be considered a city. Pyra consists of a church, several shops that sell traded goods from other continents, a theater, several tool shops, a horse stables, a harbor, and plenty middle class people, few lower class. The national flower is the Cornflower. Regions Because there is more wild land than there are villages in Namiden, there are not too many named regions. Almost the entire north region is known as the Imakandi which contains the Imakandi Jungle, due to it's dominance of Lions. The lower half of Namiden is divided up into three regions. Amali is a flat land, mostly occupied by farmers that sits on the very tip of the J's tiny curve. Pyra is part of the region. Ymyr is a small forestry land that houses two mostly lower class villages. It is adjacent to the Imakandi Jungle. Last is Althalos which is region with caves, rich with coal and gravel for flint, Althalos sits between Ymyr and Amali. Villages Each region has one or two recognized villages. *The region of Imakandi houses three villages of lower-lower class people, each hidden well within the Imakandi Jungle. These are the villages of Amerant, Malchijah, and Angela. *The region Ymyr holds the two lower class (mostly) villages known as Balmyr, and Ulmyr. *The region Althalos has only one village, Blackstone Village *The region Amali houses the Capital Pyra (even though it is dangerously close to Althalos' border) as well as the villages Ishuu, and Vulpen. Religion The Namese are firm believers in the Three Gods Religion. Because of their geography and climate, they look up mostly to the God Nami, since he is believed to have a strong influence on the highly vegetated areas (probably due to the fact that he was raised in wilderness). Due to this, a higher age of civilization has not been reached. While most do not attend a church and mass once a week, they do pray at home to Nami in hopes that will ensure great health to their crops and farm animals. Their holy animal is the Cat, and are very protective of Lions and other catlike jungle animals. Many even keep ocelots as pets. Capes, belts, and boots are worn by every citizen to show their devotion to Nami, and their religion. Law & Government Since Namiden is not a higher class continent, most of the law and rules come from the Three Gods bible itself. The three common laws are Lying, Stealing, and Killing. In order to honor this set of rules, criminals who break the laws are exhiled to the Imakandi Jungle, rather than thrown in a prison cell, or executed. There is no law enforcement in Namiden, so it is up to the villagers to take the law into their own hands. In the City of Pyra, the law is a little different. There is a law enforcement, and there are prison cells. The governor of Pyra only really has control over Pyra and some of the surrounding lands, and not the entire continent. The government is elected once every few years, and terms are only ended when a governor is unable to do his duties such as sickness, or death. Category:Continents Category:Places